


【超级制霸】自造潜艇计划书

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG
Summary: 長度為十章的夢境





	1. X潜艇

**Author's Note:**

> 做梦的第一步↓
> 
>  [“打開潛艇唱片音響公司的第一張專輯”](http://music.163.com/playlist/2744418064/288612968/?userid=288612968)

 

** X潜艇 **

 

穿连体绿色迷彩服的黑人在只开了一盏白炽灯的审讯室里来回踱步，不耐烦地看着隐藏在阴影里假寐的西装男人。

 

黑人士兵坐在西装男正对面的椅子上，尝试以最平和的语气开口。

 

“你还剩下一个星期。我再重复一遍，把他放出来，组织会考虑撤回对你的起诉。你知道，私自处置实验品是违反组织条例的。”

 

西装男精致的面庞隐没在白炽灯光芒外的黑暗里，被手铐铐住的双手冷静地放在膝盖上为一片沉默打拍子。

 

“开到台湾海峡之后，我就把他放出来。反正在反应堆燃料棒更换完之后，一个星期来回应该绰绰有余吧？”

 

黑人士兵沉默了一会儿，双手抱臂，上身后倾靠到椅背上。

 

“你是不是知道我们去那里的目的了？”

 

西装男人自信的笑了笑：“是的，我知道你们跟那边有军火交易。这么大的运输量，如果再派一艘船，引起附近友邦的注意就不好了吧？我可以做这个中介，给你们提供‘空间’。”

 

“......”黑人沉默片刻，好像是答应了他的提议。

 

“那就麻烦你们把我带到岸上去了。说实话，我比LEO更擅长使用这个能力。”

 

“Lin，你又在耍滑头了。”

 

黑人一脚踹翻Lin的椅子，用枪托狠狠怼了他的腹部几下。

 

“要是七天之后你的能力消失了呢？医生可是跟我说清楚了，最近你的激素水平不太正常，恐怕你还没有容纳这么多重要货物的能耐吧？”

 

此时一阵急促的敲门声打断了他的暴行。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 打劫

**打劫**

 

 

"陈立农？忠平叔说他烧水洗澡就行了，把发电机借给我们。"

 

林彦俊放下手机，正打算把里外同样湿的蓝色塑料雨衣再一次套到身上，冲去对面巷子士多店里忠平叔家里。

 

“别，不用了，我给你烧水吧。”陈立农从浴室里走出来，拉住正欲出门的人的手。“木门钉好了还出去干嘛，找死啊。”

 

“哎？你怎么洗冷水澡？”抓住他的手是冰凉的，没有热乎乎的水汽冒出来。林彦俊觉得一阵气血冲上脑袋。

 

“你是不是不知道自己烧到三十九度了？脑子扔海里了？”

 

“物理降温，别激动。” 陈立农手上拿着干毛巾，迅速钻到沙发和厚毛毯里，随后用力擦干自己不断滴水的头发，努力在十秒内将发高烧病人应有的自我保护措施演了出来，为自己争取了一线生机。

 

陈立农打开收音机，信号不算太好，声音噼噼啪啪的：...十三级！即将在本市正面登陆......大部分市民都已转移至图书馆避...

 

“看看，出去就送命了。”陈立农头顶湿毛巾，耷拉着眉毛看着怒发冲冠的大哥。

 

“...丢，话都被你说完了。”林彦俊无奈，瞟一眼窗外比墨鱼汁还黑的天空，把身上的雨衣狠狠扔到地上。

 

今天是十三级飓风登陆这个沿海城市的日子。尽管是避风港口，十三级的威力仍不能小觑。所有住在低洼地带的居民都被市里统一安排到山背面的市图书馆避难。林彦俊的家被沿海旅游度假村的一排别墅挡着，却始终因为地势低洼难逃被淹的命运，他只能把家中重要物品搬到二楼储物间，锁好大门以后跟林阿嫲一起去市图书馆住几天。

 

把阿嫲送上大巴，自己也打算上车的节骨眼，林彦俊突然想起一件非常重要的事情。

 

陈立农的单反相机还摆在自家一楼电视柜抽屉的保险柜里呢！

 

那个傻家伙说自己家没有保险柜，家里又常年只有他一个人住，就把他妈给他留下的宝贝单反相机锁在林彦俊家里。用陈立农的话说，虽然他随改嫁的妈姓，但大家血缘上堂哥堂弟一家人，放堂哥家不就等于放自己家吗。

 

林彦俊想，家门口虽然放了很多防水用的沙袋，水来了该淹还是会被淹的...不行！

 

想起上回校运会陈立农拿着宝贝相机满操场转，先是拍了好一会儿他跑步时候的“英姿”说是练手，接下来都在偷拍暗恋了一个学期的四班班花的傻样，他就忍不住脑袋疼，这家伙好像没有把储存卡拿出来啊？

 

他赶紧从大巴上跳下来，林阿嫲拼命在车里拍车窗他也没理。狂风一下子吹飞了他雨衣上的帽子，雨水从宽大的雨衣领子里渗进他单薄的条纹衫和身体里去。

 

身后的大巴和人群里传出一阵拖鞋踏水声和一声尖叫：

 

“林彦俊！小心！有人！”

 

但是林彦俊无暇顾及，耳边只有风声，一心往家里跑去，剩余的注意力都用在抵挡狂风上。赶回他家小院时，他发现小院的门锁被撬开了。他四处扫荡，发现有一个穿着黑衣服的人影正踩着树枝打算翻到外面去。

 

“...别！！！” 

 

跑字还没有出口，小偷突然把放在墙外的手狠狠一挥，有一个银色的物体从手里飞出来了，随后自己咚的一声翻到墙外。

 

林彦俊后知后觉冲到小偷翻出去的墙角，发现自己好死不死正往那人扔钢管的方向跑过去，还没做好刹车准备，水平打转的钢管就被大风送着、即将拍到他的脑门上。

 

一阵突如其来的怪力从他的身体左侧扑过来，他一个趔趄，被摁倒在湿漉漉的泥地上。

 

“唉哟...痛死了！”

 

林彦俊有些懵，刚刚那个小偷全身包得黑乎乎的，高瘦的体型却让他极眼熟。但不一会儿疼痛感把他叫醒，他发现自己的后脑勺正被一只熟悉的大手护着，往左侧看便发现了唉声叹气的主人公。

 

“呆瓜，叫你小心没听到吗！”

 

是陈立农，连雨衣都没有穿，他短短的刘海被雨水浇湿，像一堆湿漉漉的海带倒在头发一样。

 

“哎哟...不好意思啦，我怎么晓得这种时候都会有贼啊。”他满是歉意的把小自己一岁的弟弟扶起来。风雨有变大的趋势，他发觉自己说一句话都会吃进去半口雨水。

 

“你怎样啊，能自己走回去吗？我先去把院子门锁上。”

 

陈立农扶着磕在地上的右侧胯骨继续叹气：“别管院子啦！看看你家有什么丢了啊！”

 

林彦俊扶着大个儿伤兵，身体过电一般往家里大门看。

 

天啊！单反！！！都怪陈立农那天还在街上就冲着他在二楼的房间喊什么，什么林彦俊你要照顾好我的单反，肯定那个时候就被有心人听到了啦！究竟谁才是呆瓜啊？

 

他赶紧甩开陈立农，飞一样钻进家门，陈立农十分不幸的在十级台风护送下再次倒地。

 

一番检查之后，林彦俊发现家里什么东西都没丢，电视柜下面的保险柜好好的，阿嫲藏在水族箱底下的现金好好的，林彦俊放在衣柜顶上的电脑好好的。他蹲在自家水族箱前发呆，那个小偷是来撬锁玩的吗？

 

眼前红色的小鱼游走之后，他看见水族箱背面的墙上塞进了一张小纸条，上面写着“6月9日”。他恍然大悟。

 

“北七（白痴），快点过来跟我一起钉死你家那个烂门啦！”陈立农手里拿着地下室里备用的挡门木板站在他身后，踹了他的屁股一脚。

 

林彦俊被踢的屁股一撅，一头磕在阿嫲藏钱的柜子上，这才想起要动动发麻的腿。

 

“傻孩子...干嘛跑下来啊，你不是都烧得睡死在车上了吗？”林彦俊一边协助陈立农，一边摆出堂哥的架势，数落似乎在发脾气的小弟。

 

“要不是阿嫲哭着拜托我照顾好你，我才不下来馁。阿嫲都看见那个小偷腰上别着枪了，你还炸碉堡一样冲上去。”陈立农把锤子放下来，拍了拍门，确定木板十分稳固。“你才是傻子哦。”

 

“枪？”林彦俊皱了皱眉。

 

...枪？

 

“干啊！”

 

陈立农被林彦俊见鬼一样的大叫吓得差点踩到钉子上，然后看着林彦俊冲到二楼卧室里。

 

陈立农感觉自己的脚被锁定在原地了，想上楼去看林彦俊为什么失了魂儿也做不到，不过林彦俊已经在他跟自己的脚挣扎的时候走下来了。

 

“少了什么吗？”

 

林彦俊好像真的失了魂，快速把脚放到下一级阶梯，又慢吞吞的把身子往下挪，最后他颓丧着整个人坐在楼梯上，双手烦躁地搓着满是雨水的脸。

 

陈立农看着他这副失语的样子就心急，往日稳重的林彦俊今天怎么比他这个发烧病人还要懵啊？该不会是为了高考学到傻了吧？还是上个暑假被他妈塞到戒网瘾中心改造过度了？他的脚这时好像解锁了一般，立马冲到林彦俊下面三级楼梯下蹲好看他家大哥的表情。

 

“...我爸的枪没了。”

 

“哈？你爸的枪？你爸有枪？”陈立农大惊。“我们待在这里安全吗？”

 

“...我要告诉你比暗网逸话还要离奇的事情。”

 

林彦俊分开盖在自己脸上的手掌，从指缝里阴森森地盯着自己不懂事的小堂弟。

 

“这跟安不安全没关系。以前也会有人从我家偷老爸的手枪走，但是很快枪又会回到老地方。我已经把藏枪的地方从鞋柜夹层，枕头底下，书柜背面，到这次的地板夹层......每次都是消失又出现。”

 

看着堂哥的眉毛戏剧化地一上一下，陈立农忍不住咽了一口口水：“林叔叔这次是不是快三个月都没回来了？”

 

“对！”林彦俊飞速把手伸到陈立农面前打了一个响指，吓得小弟差点滚到楼梯底下。“但是前两次他回家的时候，我偷偷翻遍全屋都找不到那把手枪！真的见鬼了哦！”

 

“靠...这么邪的吗，那你爸什么时候...嗬...哈啾！”陈立农眯起了他的近视眼，正想评价几句，一个喷嚏抢先从喉咙里飞出来了。

 

“我去...病菌都他妈飞到我这里来啦！赶紧去洗澡！我去给你找药！”林彦俊一巴掌拍到陈立农脑门上，赶紧冲到楼下拿纸巾擦脸。“你脑门都要着火了，快去冲凉啊？”

 

陈立农好似头重脚轻一般靠着墙站起来，嘟囔道：“我怎么就这么困呢...大概是因为病了还要劳神操心你所以病上加病吧，唉——”

 

林彦俊想扶着他进冲凉房，又觉得跟湿漉漉的皮肤贴合在一起的感觉怪怪的...

 

上次校运会，他扛着崴了脚的男子四千米大将陈立农去医务室的时候就已经觉得很奇怪了，男生的汗很臭，林彦俊嫌弃地往陈立农那里一瞥，望见几滴汗水争先恐后冲到下巴、喉结、锁骨窝，蜜色的皮肤在下午四点的香槟色阳光和透明汗水映照下就如同粘稠的太妃糖浆一般。

 

说是扛着陈立农，实际上与年龄不相符的身高差显得他依偎在陈立农怀里，甚至有几滴汗水黏到他的头发上，他的头发也依依不舍离不开那块太妃糖。陈立农转过头，无力的把脸靠在他的脑门上，问林彦俊发什么神经怎么不走路了是不是想痛死他弟好继承他爸的财产。林彦俊那时一句嫌弃的话都骂不出来，因为陈立农整个人倚靠在他身上，因为傍晚的凉风吹走了陈立农的汗臭味，因为通往校医室的榕树小径上一个学生都没有，因为这副景象是任何一个直男都理解不了的活色生香。

 

为什么是活色生香？汗那么臭哪来的香啊，要说色的话那小子倒是有点儿性感...

 

林彦俊觉得后颈和脸颊因害臊而升温，便打开冰箱门给自己降温，谁知冰箱已经断电了，没有给他消解尴尬的空间，就只好目送陈立农歪歪扭扭移到冲凉房里。林彦俊等自己害臊劲儿过去了，看见冰箱里放着的阿嫲炒好的马鲛鱼丸，想起自己不管不顾撂下她就跑的恶行，忍不住心虚地一边找药一边给阿嫲打电话报平安。

 

被阿嫲劈头盖脸一顿骂后，他才想起来家里没有热水。附近开士多店的忠平叔好像还没走，林彦俊赶忙打电话给他，打算借个发电机。

 

“阿俊啊！我刚刚都忘记问你了，林叔叔究竟什么时候回来啊！” 陈立农在洗澡间里格外立体的声音传到站在家门口的林彦俊耳朵里。

 

我爸的枪没了

哈？你爸的枪？你爸有枪

以前也会有人从我家偷老爸的手枪走

林叔叔这次是不是快三个月都没回来了？

靠...这么邪的吗，那你爸什么时候...嗬...哈啾

我刚刚都忘记问你了，林叔叔究竟什么时候回来啊！

 

林彦俊为当下这种“小蝌蚪找爸爸”的状况嗤笑一声，问得好啊，我爸究竟在哪呢？这个问题我回答得了吗？

 

 

 

 


	3. 好孩子

 

** 好孩子 **

 

 

认识LEO的人，几乎没有一个人会说他不听话，而LEO也的确担得起这样的殊荣，毕竟在整个COLX实验室里，只有他是十几岁的年纪，只有他接受强度最大的脊柱移植实验，也只有他是最乖巧的实验体，每月固定的周三实验日都不吵不闹的接受穿刺观察。

 

试验台上安静得连束缚手铐都失去存在作用的LEO，让COLX二科负责脊柱移植实验的Lin博士与有荣焉。

 

“Dr. Lin，我什么时候可以出去？”

 

周三，麻醉作用消失后，LEO躺在床上虚弱的发出提问。

 

在看着电脑的Lin没转过头，问他：“怎么，又悶啦？”

 

“嗯...上回在书店看到一本书，我想买。”瓜皮头小少年黑葡萄一样乌溜溜晶晶亮的双眼就这样望着他，眼底的期待藏也藏不住。

 

Lin被那真诚的视线刺到侧脸发麻，走去床边拨开小少年被汗浸湿的刘海，替他扇了一会儿风。他想起来，过几天就是十月份了，这个小朋友很快就要过十四岁生日了。

 

“是小王子吗？”

 

“嗯！” 怯懦的笑容在婴儿肥尚未褪去的小脸上扬起来。“小狐狸说，如果你跟我讲，我下午四点钟来，那我就——我三点钟开始，就感到幸福。”

 

少年像个小话剧演员一样认真回忆着台本，极缓慢的让这等待的幸福从自己笑眯眯的眼角里缓缓流出。

 

“那小狐狸可真有空！”

 

他估计LEO又想去外面的小公园里走走了，刚过二十八岁生日的他知道十三岁的孩子正是好奇心最重的时候。作为一个有良知的“科学家”，他倒也还没有人性泯灭到忽视试验品身心健康成长的程度，所以平常也会在潜艇上浮日带LEO去404小镇上的书店转转。

 

 

“ 404小镇是自称COEX的国家的私有小岛上的一个人造小镇，这座边缘小岛在2076年建国之初就被划出来，专门用作物资中转站和给实验人员提供住处和基本娱乐的模拟社区，类似于20世纪中国的404城。

 

COLX国是于2076年从C区OL国独立出来的国家，其前身为救助控制不了自己超能力的变异人的医疗支援社团。OL国大学联盟会长加入后，一波又一波的学生运动为这个组织带来了许多力量，变异人与歧视变异人的普通市民间的矛盾在短短五个月内被抬高到比核导弹问题还要尖锐的地步，许多被欺凌的弱势群体以及议会中的激进少数派官员随之加入COLX社团，这个由学联和官员构成领导层的国家在人们的关注下就此诞生。

 

COLX的X意为反抗，以“为变异人提供自由生活的土地”为口号，借一个私人资本公司的支持，占据公海群岛为领土迅速发展起独立的社区。专门针对变异人的优质医疗资源以及真正与同类生活的环境，吸引越来越多变异人加入COLX国国籍。 ”

 

 

以上三段复杂冗长的文字是Lin的同事Boogie在维基百科上写的COLX国官方简介，这段话删删减减后还存放在Boogie的文案草稿里的一段话是：“人口基数不断增加后，逐渐提升的犯罪率提醒了变异人居民，即使与“同胞”生活也不代表着百分百的和平，于是X政府在公海群岛上专门分配出一个监狱岛，用来收纳失去良知的变异人重犯。”

 

同在COLX国警卫部情报机关呆了将近十年的两个人知道COLX国远比百科介绍的复杂。他们在二十岁时以警校各自专业第一名的优异成绩直接进入情报部后备机关，两年后Boogie被技术部门的人拎走了，而他因为过人的学习能力被塞到关押国际重犯的公海潜艇监狱。根据从Boogie那里拿来的少得可怜的情报，这个苏/俄第四代台风级弹道导弹核潜艇监狱关押的都是以超能力干预社会秩序的罪犯。

 

谋杀多国政治首脑的暴乱刽子手、长于借刀杀人的诈骗师、窃取国家机密的背叛者，都静静被关押在一个月上浮一次、在未知海底逡巡的X号舰艇里。

 

起初Lin还对自己的去处颇有微词，跟Boogie抱怨自己一个信号通讯专业的情报人才竟然沦落到去监狱里当差，这不是浪费了国家为培养他投入的资源吗？

 

好友一如往常的安慰道，别看他现在查出来的只有薄薄一页资料，真正进去以后才能了解到其中的机密，毕竟X号潜艇的存在本身就是SS级别的机密，可不是他们这个入职两年的底层E级新人能够触及到的，就更别说普通变种人市民了。

 

“你好好发挥你的能力，就是对国家最大的贡献！”Boogie轻轻拍了拍好友的肩膀以示鼓励，看见他脸色和缓一些了便问：“烤串要不要再来几串？这顿计我账上。”

 

“好！也只有你会体谅受苦的我了。”毕竟后天就要连续一个月都待在海底，往常格外注重身材管理的Lin没有拒绝好友的提议。

 

Lin的能力大概是所有学生最向往的能力，就是快速学习，Lin靠着过人的记忆、理解、运用能力成为著名的抱佛脚能手，在十二年义务教育的生涯里成功成为人群中最闪耀的“别人家的孩子”。

 

这次的任务没有出乎他的意料，果然——情报局把他塞到潜艇里不仅仅是当一个看门人这么简单。在警校读书期间他曾经发表过关于大脑构造与电波传感的可能性的论文，以及脑科医院实习（纯粹是帮舅舅处理医闹关系顺便顶替休产假的护士）的经历，让他获得了参与COLX国核心科研计划的机会。

 

他在第一个月里迅速学习了大量神经学与大脑研究理论，还有核心计划——“阈值理论”的内容。

 

“阈值理论”是由COLX国最杰出的科学家爱博士提出的，他认为只要变异基因被刺激到无限高的水平，并任由其“自主”碰触天花板、到达极限值后，它就会因为过度高频率代谢进入稳定的休眠状态，变异人因此变成普通市民。变异人的平均寿命将从四十五岁延迟到至少七十岁，全世界因变异基因而饱受歧视和精神疾病困扰的人将因这个技术的成功获得本应有的人生，而不是在壮年就因激素紊乱进入脑死亡状态，变成家人不忍心抛弃的植物人。

 

这项计划如果成功了，一定会为COLX在国际上带来极好的正面效应，种族间歧视的缓解所带来的和平是所有人类所追求的共同目标，长期被孤立的COLX非常需要国际社会的认同。然而Lin动摇了，因为即使是在2090年，人体实验仍属公认的违法行为。有违人伦的实验与自己摇摇欲坠的祖国，他要如何抉择呢？

 

事实是，他没有抉择的机会，因为他的祖国只给了他一条路，就是成为Dr. Lin，帮助COLX快点进行“阈值理论”可行性的实证检验。COLX把他关在潜艇监狱里，更加意味着这是一道死命令，实验体没有成功变成普通人类，他就不能离开这个可怕的水牢，甚至有可能会在实验出差错后，被那些原本就嗜血的杀人犯扭断脖子，最后彻底消失在未知的海域里。

 

万幸的是他没有被分配到一个满脸横肉、穷凶极恶、单手拧断他脖子的实验对象，而是年仅十二岁的LEO。当时这个清秀的亚裔男孩大概只有一米五高，手臂和腿都肉呼呼的，让他想起自家刚满月的外甥。

 

LEO是一个很矛盾的小孩。

 

据舰长介绍，他是个十分内向害羞的孩子。这样一个在Lin脑海里可能有点难搞的青春期小男生，却在Lin被带进自己的隔间的时候一下子跳下床，一边捏着他的衣角一边用着柔软的台湾腔说林博士好，我等你好久啦。

 

跟硬邦邦的船舱内部完全不一样的柔软的小孩，像一团粉红小兔形状的果冻一样跟他说，等他好久啦，Dr. Lin当下立刻马上很快的听见了果冻撞在自己心脏外表的咚咚的回音。这句话不是初次见面，而是好久没见的意思。

 

尽管这孩子很可爱，Dr. Lin跟他不是在一次次实验中熟起来的，因为小男孩的异能因子主要聚集在脊椎外部表面，实验计划的制定需要极其小心谨慎，所以他们之间仅有的零碎对话都是Dr. Lin叫LEO躺到这个圆形滚筒里，叫LEO坐在这个小凳子上，叫LEO把眼睛看着手电筒的光，然后Dr. Lin急匆匆回去LEO牢房隔壁的办公室里做记录。

 

真正熟起来是在第一次潜艇上浮日，10月25日。Dr. Lin迫不及待顺着梯子想赶紧爬到外面重新变成Lin的时候，LEO突然跑过来叫住他。Lin有点被吓到了，那是他第一次听见LEO像个顽皮小朋友一样学土拨鼠大叫。

 

LEO说：“Dr.Lin——我可以跟你一起出去玩吗？”

 

Lin看见他胖胖的小手欲要攀住梯子底部，赶紧下梯子阻止：“LEO，昨天你才做过抽血，今天最好不要到处乱跑哦！”

 

他四处看，不一会儿军医Justin便急匆匆跑过来，说着怎么上个厕所的功夫就没影儿了。

 

“我不会乱跑的，真的，我会好好带着手环。”

 

LEO小小的眼睛严肃地眯成一条缝，认真的捧住他的脸作保证。Dr. Lin的脸被两块大果冻满满当当的兜着，又听见心里像是海底窜上来的一串气泡一样，咕噔咕噔、咕噔咕噔。

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 起皱

 

** 起皱 **

 

 

事实证明，物理降温不见效。林彦俊洗好澡的时候，陈立农已经昏睡在沙发上胡言乱语了。林彦俊走近一看，这家伙真叫人生气——果然没吃药！ 

 

林彦俊白眼一翻，心说阿嫲你看看这人，也不知道你把他叫过来是照顾我还是找个人照顾他！

 

陈立农真的爱出汗，屋外面雨哗哗下，屋里面陈立农哗哗流汗，林彦俊像个老妈一样一边给他擦汗一边在旁边扇风。

 

陈立农好像是被林彦俊不轻柔的动作弄疼了，抿着嘴巴哼哧哼哧的抱怨。

 

“不就是被班花耍了嘛，至于气到病倒吗，嗯？”服务不周到被嫌弃的林彦俊心里也有些不爽，拿毛巾轻轻抽了一下睡死过去的人的屁股。

 

上次运动会陈立农大展英姿后跟心仪已久（暗恋了小半个学期）的高三级花告了白，级花茹心姐姐羞涩的答应了他，谁知下学期期中考刚结束，茹心学姐用短信发航班号给陈立农，说自己要去英国留学了，他们后会有期。林彦俊一想到自家堂弟冲到机场，对着安检里装作看不见他的茹心学姐默默流泪的狗血样子就头疼。

  

“这是crush。”林彦俊骑单车送呆呆堂弟回家时，呆呆人终于重启完成开始说话：“她给我发了短信，说初恋就是美好的crush。”

 

“哦——”英语成绩还算不错的林彦俊点点头，“所以你被她耍了。”

  

“你能不能维护一下你脆弱的堂弟？”陈立农颇不高兴的掐林彦俊的肚子肉。

 

“是crush我就不会这么伤心了，她真好...我的‘爱’还好好的留着呢。”

 

爱？林彦俊偷偷在前面翻了个白眼。高二的少年谈起爱这个词来未免有些过于生涩和搞笑，高三的林彦俊以五十步笑百步的心态暗暗嘲笑春心萌动又幼稚的弟弟。

 

“不好意思吼，陈立农先生，你在这里等我一下。最好你能跟我换换，你载一下我。”林彦俊突然刹车。

 

“干嘛啊你？”陈立农因为急刹车一下撞在林彦俊背上。

 

“下车呕呕，青春期少年的心事我受不了。” 林彦俊真的停车坐在路边的公车站座椅上。

 

“...你不要以为我没看过你QQ空间日志！你也这么酸！”

 

初恋被无故贬低的陈立农脾气上来了，一下跨上自行车蹬起来。

 

“臭小子......今晚我就把寄居蟹放到你被子里！！停下来！！”

 

林彦俊正对着公交站牌灯箱的反光整理发型，听见自己年久失修的车铃响了一下，发现堂弟正在以国家二级运动员的速度光速驶离现场，一边骂一边想这小孩真是越大越不乖了。

  

陈立农国家二级运动员的速度真不是盖的，骑过一条涌的时候因为自行车上年久失修的刹车坏掉了，他连人带车一起扎到只有他腰这么深的河涌里。随后赶到的林彦俊坚信一个大小伙子只是被泡一会儿不至于感冒，但可能刚失恋的人抵抗力都比较脆弱，然后陈立农很光荣的在炎热的秋老虎里感冒发烧了。

 

 

 

窗外风更大了，林彦俊思索应该用胶带在窗户上贴个米字形，于是点个蜡烛照明打算开工。

 

 

有一只湿漉漉的手抓住林彦俊的手腕，林彦俊知道是陈立农醒了，把手盖到他额头上试了试温度，安抚性地捏了一把他还算有肉的脸颊，随后拿起胶带剪刀走到客厅窗边。

 

“药和水都在桌子上，快点吃了它再睡。”

 

林彦俊好像出汗了，他平日里飘着柠檬肥皂气味的衬衫皱巴巴紧贴在身上，没有被晒黑的后背那健康的肤色隐隐约约在陈立农眼前晃来晃去，陈立农理智出走的脑袋不合时宜的想到...期中考试结束后的生理安全课，代班普及生理健康的体育老师给每个高二躁动少年都发了避孕套。

  

那天放学回到只有一个人的家里的时候，前一天刚刚骑车摔进涌里的陈立农感觉身体的温度在蹭蹭往上窜，白细胞可能已经被流感病毒攻占了。陈立农在身体着火的情况下躺在自己的床上，闭眼想了一些会让自己更加“上火”的画面。

  

前几天在林阿嫲家里蹭晚饭时候电视剧里的女主角突然在海边脱下连衣裙，只着贴身比基尼的画面，美好的背脊曲线和凹陷下去的圆润腰窝让他浑身上下的热流都从腿根上面肚脐以下的器官里喷薄出来——白液当然被他聪明的用从学校里拿来的橡胶乳套隔离住了，没有像火山大喷发一样四处飞溅。

 

十分意外的，他的第一次自渎里没有任何罪恶感。当晚他有一个精神上十分放松的裸睡体验，然后在第二天清晨病的更重了，因为他既没吃药也没盖被子。

 

毫不意外的，他在此刻——发现自己的审美观产生了些微的转变，对于他来说不是什么很严重的问题，这个转变就跟秒针尖端从00扫到01的距离一样微不足道。他发现林彦俊紧贴在光滑背部的又皱又湿的衬衫像极了罩在自己火山爆发后的老二外面那又皱又湿的套子。

 

 

陈立农刚睡醒，头昏昏沉沉，邪火似乎又要往下聚集了。他告诉自己，男人就是下半身思考的动物，但是你再怎么样也不能在林彦俊面前失态！他可是...林彦俊可是...

  

他被病毒占据的低智大脑想了很久也想不出林彦俊在他心里可是个怎么样的人物，林彦俊可是自己的哥哥？那又怎么了？

  

哦——自己可能想说“林彦俊可是个没自摸过的人”吧。毕竟这个表哥除了学习就是看书打游戏，课余时间不是被自己拉着问问题就是跟其他孩子一起去海边玩，还因为打游戏过于沉迷在上个春节假里被他亲爹送到戒网瘾中心里。

 

就凭林彦俊这种跟小学鸡一样的日常生活，哪怕他事实上顶着一张私生活混乱的夜店脸，陈立农也能断定他堂哥除了早晨的生理现象都没自己上手摸过老二。加上情人节时候林彦俊前脚客客气气从女生手里收下巧克力道谢，后脚把一袋子巧克力扔到他单车篮子里的那副拽样，他更确定表哥就是小学鸡，表面成熟内心超幼稚啊。

 

陈立农在脑中过了一遍他自作主张的推理，以树懒速度把药片吞进去以后，眼前稍微清明些了，透过橙色烛光看着林彦俊从客厅贴到厨房，再从厨房贴到阳台门，再走回客厅。

 

林彦俊拿起放在电视柜里的单反相机，勾勾手指，陈立农极其自觉地揽着毯子（盖着有点精神的某处），手持蜡烛台跟他一起走上去。他听见林彦俊瓮声瓮气的声音从二楼传过来。房子外的风越来越放肆，一阵一阵拍打着老旧的矮房。

 

“走廊的窗子外面正好有个树枝挨着，咦这个窗怎么还留了条缝，真怕风再强一点就被吹裂...我靠！！”

 

 

一切景象都因为林彦俊的惊悚尖叫而放慢速度，陈立农可以想象那扇老旧且脱轨已久的推拉窗因为受不了强风被吹得倒了下来，听不出来上面的玻璃有没有碎掉，但是铝合金窗户锋利的一角已经出现在陈立农的视野里了。

 

随风翻滚的窗户变得无限大，同时林彦俊呆怔的身影无限缩小。

  

林彦俊就站在离床边十来步的距离，陈立农眼睁睁地看着他一点点随着雨滴和树枝背过身抱紧单反相机，窗户锋利的边缘也一点点靠近他的腰。

 

“趴下！！趴下！！”

 

林彦俊有腰伤啊！再砸上去的话就完了！陈立农努力跑起来，却犯了很白痴的左脚绊右脚的错，眼睁睁看着林彦俊这个傻子二号这时候才慢慢蹲下来。

 

然后陈立农头摔在地上晕死过去。他觉得他的脑袋应该真的会摔傻吧。

 

 

陈立农做了一个妈妈进城打工以后中了五百万六合彩大奖的梦，兑奖圆梦一刻前他醒了过来，发现自己躺在林彦俊卧室一米五宽的小床上。

  

“我觉得我今天昏过去的次数有点多。”他为了确定自己还有语言能力尝试说了一句话，很好，看来还没傻。那——自家堂哥呢？

 

“林彦俊呢！阿俊！”他拍了一下床，打算下床，看见一个黑影窜进房间制止了他的动作。

  

是手里拿着锤子，头发乱得比抗洪战士还狼狈的林彦俊。

  

“我这...我今天什么运气啊，讲什么衰什么，说窗子会飞结果真的飞出去了。”

  

陈立农急忙跳下床，也不顾林彦俊身上湿得跟游完泳一样，以盲人算命佬的手法上下摸堂哥的身体。

  

“怎么回事...你没受伤？”他刚刚明明看见窗子就要砸中林彦俊了啊？他又站在林彦俊身后双手扶住林彦俊的腰：“你的腰真的还好？”

 

“衰仔！怎么就不能盼着我点好啊！”林彦俊触电一样抖了一下。“窗子掉下去了，你又摔倒了，我孤零零一个人给这个烂房子钉木板，差点还不够用。”

 

“真的？你看见窗了？掉在院子里还是街上？”

 

“我哪有胆出去看哦...反正就是没了啊。” 林彦俊脸没转过来，陈立农feel到他应该是眨了两下眼睛。

 

陈立农这才发现林彦俊的身体真的安然无恙，并且再一次完全湿透了，这次皱巴巴的薄背心离他只有十公分的距离。

 

“诶...林彦俊。”

 

他吞了一口口水，空气中沉默的秒数在随着水滴下落。

 

“干嘛。”

 

“你...你有$&%*#&$”

 

“啊？”

 

你知道套子吗？

 

你用过套子吗？

 

你打过手枪吗？

 

你的背心好像皱巴巴的套子。

 

“你好像个套子。”

 

“......”

 

唉，他真不是故意的，这个世界就不能对发烧重感冒病人多点宽容和谅解吗。

 

 他被林彦俊按在地上打的时候只有两个想法，①是林彦俊居然会打人，②是什么嘛这么纯情果然没用过啊，①的旁支想法为林彦俊居然第一次在暴晒后以外的场合脸红，以往邪性小混混一样故作凶狠的脸现在透着一股没底气的孱弱劲儿来。

 

他就轻轻笑了一下，呼呼两声的那种，结果被林彦俊一个巴掌呼在后脑勺上。这回他坚强很多，没有晕过去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 上浮日

** 上浮日 **

 

 

最终Dr.Lin拒绝了LEO的请求，只身一人跳上接应他的小船。

 

听见Justin说LEO午饭一口都没动的时候，Lin皱了皱眉。LEO瞬间慌张的好像下一秒就要哭出声来，赶紧辩解说不是的，他平常不会这样的，不要生气。Lin听罢很生气的扭头对着Justin说，不吃就不吃，肯定是因为厨房今天又做香菜蛋饺了对不对？我今天出去给你买些好东西回来！

 

最终Jusin护着忙着兼顾哭和笑的LEO趴在舱门，目送Lin一路乘小船到岸边沙滩上。

 

上岸以后Lin径直走向404城的韩食馆，去了个厕所后Boogie已经在卡座里忙着烤肉了，高级韩牛正在铁板上发出令人惬意的滋啦声。

 

“yo bro，这个月怎么样？”

 

Boogie的丸子头让Lin顿时有种回归学校时代的轻松感。

 

“别说了，底下的生活又累又静，难怪那里面的重犯一个两个都跟闷葫芦一样。” Lin戴上卫衣的兜帽，双手往肚子前的兜里一插，大爷样闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

 

“他的爸妈都是特务，潜伏在O区QN国的时候，为了‘正常的家庭生活’生了他出来。”

 

“...可他说他爸爸很爱他妈妈，经常拉着他妈妈的手在沙发上看以前的相册。 ” Lin有些惊讶，但仅是抬了抬眉毛，没有睁开眼睛。

 

Boogie看向这个没有一丝生气的人，对方菜白色的脸色让他确认了这人这个月里吃了大概五十斤的脱水蔬菜。“有一次放风的时候去了图书室，我给他看我的相册的时候他说的。”

 

“掩人耳目而已。” Boogie放下夹子，喝了一口橙汁。

 

“他爸任务结束后拿着中立S国护照和薪水“回乡下”住了，按照组织的要求没有参与任何政治活动，也不从商，只是靠政府给的老本生活。他妈就不太幸运，被查出来是COL国的间谍，身中数弹后下落不明。有消息说她有可能被关在X潜艇里，等待人道主义间谍交换。”

 

“呃!” 一阵电流拖着杂乱的噪音穿过Lin的耳蜗，他痛得歪了嘴，猛地睁开极适合审犯人的铜铃大眼，吓得Boogie被呛到。

 

“噗咳咳...” Boogie呛归呛，完了之后反过来温和地问他怎么了。

 

“可能在底下待太久，耳鸣了。”Lin摇摇头，坐直身子，给对面的人夹了一块肉到碗里，两人随即吃了起来。

 

“舰体后方的轮机舱有点奇怪，那次我们从图书室回来迷路了...我让他带路的。”Lin眨了眨眼，Boogie眼观鼻鼻观心，自然知道他是故意让小孩迷路的。

 

“轮机舱走廊侧面有一个半米宽的小门，我跟设计图纸对比过很多次，他们故意隐藏了这个小房间...有可能是禁闭室。”Lin继续说着。

 

“小心，你的动作太快了。” Boogie提醒道：“哎，烫嘴儿！”

 

“啊——呼呼呼” 仿佛真的被烫到了，Lin赶紧伸了伸舌头。“对了，下午陪我去给小孩儿买好吃的。”

 

 

大水牢里即使是非静默时段也没有几个人开口讲话，自然也没有人惦记着潜艇里有一个无罪的小孩过生日了。想到这里Dr.Lin心里就有些难受，毕竟他是个从小就在警校封闭基地里长大的敏感小孩，他知道被人粗暴训练着，自己照样能好好长大，只是在探访日看见其他同学有父母关心牵挂时，他才突兀的想起自己是个异类。

 

Lin的父母也都是情报局人员。与LEO不同的是，Lin并不是“任务要求”的产物，却从出生之后就没能再见到自己长期执行无名任务、个人档案被完全销毁的父母。他小小年纪还被警察姐姐教育，如果有人问起，就说父母是消防员，双双葬身火场。

 

“既然他们俩都死了，干嘛还让我知道他们还活着啊？”

 

五岁的Lin真的理解不了这种简单粗暴的生与死，合着他父母的死活都是姐姐一张嘴巴决定的？他觉得警察姐姐一定也理解不了，要不然她不会愣了那么久还不知道要怎么解释。

 

 

给LEO补过十三岁生日时，Dr.LIN捧着他因为成长了（也可能是因为挑食）没那么肥嘟嘟的脸颊问，我们现在有没有变熟啊？

 

LEO戴着Dr.Lin用彩纸卷出来的生日尖顶帽，认真思索后说，嗯。你回潜艇那天给我带的烤串很好吃，孜然很香。能马上把照片吐出来的照相机也很有趣，我也可以像爸爸一样收集很多很多相片了。

 

Dr.Lin告诉LEO那个叫拍立得，还担忧的说你这个小孩物欲心真重，一下就被人拐走了好吗？

 

LEO不知道什么是物欲，他摆摆手表示听不懂，Dr.Lin以为这是非也非也的意思。

 

“爸爸说不要跟不关心我的人讲话，要喜欢真诚关心自己的人。”LEO摸摸自己红色的生日小帽子，认真的对404里唯一能买到的蜂蜜小蛋糕，以及小蛋糕对面的Dr.Lin说话。

 

“以前妈妈拿出相册的时候，爸爸能和她说上一整天的故事...就对着那几张照片，我真的好羡慕他们。爸爸说我身体弱，不能出去上学，我除了家庭老师就只能跟小兔玩偶说话了。可是家庭老师只会凶我，小兔也不会说话...”

 

LEO很认真的直视着Dr. Lin，两只手比划着小兔玩偶的大小。

 

LEO曾在Dr. Lin面前提过无数次爸爸和他说过的话，以及爸爸是如何“爱着”妈妈的。这是LEO第一次跟Dr. Lin讲自己的事，Lin同样认真的把少年这些细碎的回忆从头听到了尾。

 

沙漏终于开始运行了，婴儿肥的消退是一个迹象，属于少年的思绪随着沙子突破窄口不断溢出也是一个迹象。

 

Lin没有点燃蜡烛，因为他没找到哪里有卖蜡烛的地方，房间里只留了一盏橙色煤油灯烘托气氛。孤单的成长故事本应用十分悲伤的语气讲述出来，Lin却看见LEO黑葡萄一样的眼珠子里有亮晶晶的光在扑扑地跳动着。

 

Lin再一次确认LEO是个矛盾的小孩，这个少年安静内向但不悲观，刚刚他不是在诉苦，而是用不符合他年纪的豁达说，我的苦日子已经过去了。而作为倾听者的自己就是那个值得他去相信未来是有意思的——可以依靠、可以作伴的人。小鸟归巢，有枝可依。

 

这么神秘又神奇的孩子让Lin忍不住猜测，小王子这本书的作者是不是LEO的前世呢？

 

LEO双手合十，没有闭上眼睛，朝着Lin的方向对空气中不存在的蜡烛吹了口气 。

 

“希望我也能像爸爸那样去喜欢一个人。”

 

“好的！那请小寿星来切第一刀——”Lin捏着嗓子欢呼着，把塑料刀举到天上。

 

“等等！”LEO举起拍立得，Lin立马条件反射用手扶住额头，摆了一个耍帅的姿势。

 

闪光灯亮起，咔嚓一声，白色相纸被相机缓缓推出，迟钝的Lin才想起来：“诶，怎么把愿望说出来哦，会不灵哦。”

 

“才不呢......”小孩儿噘着嘴接过塑料刀，用看傻瓜的眼神笑着望他。

 

他把刚刚好的另外1/2的蛋糕推到Lin面前，那双富含故事性的清亮双眼里蕴含着关于生日愿望的秘密。

 

LEO双手托着脸颊说：“会灵的。”

 

LEO很有礼貌，看着Lin先动叉子了才开动起来。Lin吃下那块廉价的蜂蜜蛋糕，脑子里满满的都是小寿星受宠若惊的神色。

 

Lin恍惚中觉得自己被谁下了蛊，他看见LEO吃下了一块有粉色小兔子头的白色奶油蛋糕，而自己吃下的是一个单纯的秘密。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 相纸

 

** 相纸 **

 

陈立农很伤心，非常非常伤心。

 

他的单反完好无损，但放在窗台旁的储存卡不翼而飞了。林彦俊说他活该，这么重要的东西为什么满世界乱放，陈立农觉得无法反驳，确实是的，自己有时候确实是有些大手大脚了。

 

于是他拿出拍立得拍了一下储存卡曾经存在过的窗台，习惯性的留下一个纪念。

 

林彦俊惊：“你哆啦A梦吗？哪里拿出来的？”

 

陈立农无语：“放在你抽屉里...还不是你自己买的啊！买了又不爱玩，之后都只有我在用。”

 

陈立农走到楼下冰箱旁边的照片墙，把刚显出形状的照片用图钉固定在木板上，然后视线环顾照片墙一圈。这个50cm×50cm的小木板上密密麻麻都是他俩一起长大的轨迹，有陈立农和林彦俊小学入学和毕业的合照、他俩跟阿嫲一起围着大锅煲糖水的蠢样、他俩初中一起去小桥隔壁的街上买马鲛鱼丸跟人讲价的样子。初中时期和以前的照片都是林家大哥，林彦俊的老爸给他们拍的。林老大爱玩拍立得的习惯却传到了外甥陈立农那儿，自己儿子仅仅是喜欢买（林彦俊语：收藏）拍立得而已。

 

寄存童年记忆的照片墙除了他们两个小孩，还有一些林家大哥自己拍的风景、林阿嫲、街坊四邻。陈立农一一扫过那些自己尤其钟意的风景照片：海鸥，海平线，正在喷墨汁的鱼，黑漆漆的摆放着一堆书的房间，港口旁停泊供市民参观的战舰以及一片深蓝。

 

看来叔叔的水性不错，陈立农对宁静的深蓝色海底竖了个大拇指。不过这是怎么拍出来的啊？下回叔叔回来要问他哪种拍立得可以入水，他也想试试一边浮潜一边拍照。

 

 

 


	7. 拍立得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 52未成年擦边球预警  
> 我又在继续我的洛丽塔情结而已

 

拍立得

 

 

互帮互助、鸡奸是监狱夜生活里十分不重要但也不可或缺的一环。狱警们对这种活动并没有加以阻止，因为监狱里只有这项有氧活动能让囚犯们充分锻炼身体、释放过多的能量，并且又累又满足地消停几天。

 

Lin再一次被隔壁牢房的咣咣撞墙的声音给扰醒了，他老大不高兴的睁开眼睛。

 

X潜艇被划分成两个部分，一半为实验体和研究员共同生活的区域，另一半则关押着作为“备用实验体”的囚犯。

 

刚搬进潜艇一个月后，Lin就发现了跟自己一墙之隔的邻居的秘密。一开始还好，邻居们每个月里只有那么两三天在嘿咻，他只要在两点之前确保自己睡着并且身子不靠墙就能远离听墙根的尴尬。

 

但邻居们的习惯迅速的发生了巨大的改变。Lin不知道对面是不是换了一个需求十分旺盛的性瘾患者，要不然怎么会一个星期里六天都准时熄灯后开搞？

 

他已经不能再忍受这种状况了，实验进行了一年多后进入了瓶颈期，他每天因为思考如何激活LEO不怎么活跃的异种基因而烦恼得睡不着觉，旁边猛男的叫床声还要继续扰乱他夜间自修神经学的进度。

 

更何况这里还有个正值青春期的孩子呢！强迫小孩在这种封闭的环境里成长已经是无视人权了，现在居然还要让他的性教育里充满猛男的呻吟声......

 

 

上星期早饭前，LEO非要把粥碗端到床上，随后双膝假惺惺一跪双臂大喇喇一挥把粥泼在床单上，大叫着哎呀天老爷该换床单了！

 

LEO平常要么生活在自己的世界里，要么人来疯一样的古灵精怪，极少出现这种机器人故障一样的状况。看着小孩这副好笑样子，Lin自然不留情面的取笑他长这么大了，尿床和晨勃还分不清吗？

 

LEO看装不下去了，脸一秒涨成猪肝色，但还是犟的很，抬着下巴说：“分不清啊，都是画世界地图，没差啦。”

 

 

LEO怎么说是自己看着长大的孩子，要是就这样染上了奇怪的癖好的话......他赶紧摇了摇头，脑袋中LEO气势汹汹把猛男布满肌肉的双腿架在自己肩膀上做活塞运动的景象，让他忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

向来好脾气的他此时此刻下定决心，一定要让狱警把这两个人打个半死才算解气。他气哼哼的推开门迈向走廊。

 

走廊里的空间很小， Lin甚至不能把一边手臂伸平。刚刚从一片黑暗里走出来的他被走廊灯一晃，整个人敏感地歪向另一侧，正好撞开了LEO睡的小房间的门。如果Lin知道他会看见什么的话，他一定会选择压住火气明早再跟狱警告状的。

 

但是他不知道，所以他撞见了一个极难理解的场景。十五岁的小孩躺在床上回头看他，被小兔毛绒玩偶温柔包裹住的红色柱体颤抖两下后，随着一声惊呼噗噜噜射出来了。酸奶般的岩浆一股 顺着龟头顶溜到囊袋底端最后汇入床单上铺好的白色毛巾，另一股顺着抛物状动线粘在他放在屁股前、两腿间的拍立得上。

 

尽管拍立得的镜头被白色的精水糊的一塌糊涂，Lin还是认出来那是他给小孩买的十四岁生日礼物。

 

拜托，兔子玩偶很难做的，能珍惜一点用吗？坐在地上翻了个没有黑眼珠的大白眼，Lin用嘴型比了这句话。LEO随即畅快的笑了出来。

 

“关上门，哥哥。” 小孩子翘起脚尖指指被Lin推得大大敞开的舱门，“我可不是展示爱好者！我很害羞的内。”

 

LEO用粉色玩偶掩盖着刚刚消退下来的冒火器官，两腿竖在空中，右脚脚趾搭在悬空的左脚脚背上暧昧地缓慢磨蹭着，仿佛那精液刚刚沾到他脚底，湿漉漉地发痒的是他的脚心。

 

只有把腿抬到这么高的时候，Lin才意识到：沙漏里的沙子漏完了，LEO的婴儿肥完全消失，他的身体开始舒展，变得纤长、成熟，他们之间的秘密也在最后一粒沙子落下时消失了。

 

小兔子的秘密被小少年发现了。

 

属于少年的一切正在等待这有人把这沙漏翻过来，然后理所当然的开始。

 

“舒服吗？”

 

轻轻带上门后，Lin坐在硬邦邦的床沿，让撒娇的孩子躺在自己的大腿上。

 

“那时候选手臂环在一起的小兔只是为了让它捧住爱心，可不是拿来让它圈住你的那玩意儿的。”

 

“我乐意。” LEO翻过身来，双手小心翼翼地搭在Lin的大腿上，用侧脸磨蹭Lin睡裤裤裆的动作反而大胆用力，Lin被这一激逗弄得更加清醒了。

 

他赶紧把自己的手托在LEO的脑袋底下，眼神慌的没法与这孩子对视，只敢盯着抵在墙上的赤裸双足。

 

最近几年他发现LEO的矛盾正在传染到自己的性格内部。他们独处时，看上去内向的LEO实际上很是放的开，倒是本应成熟的他变得扭捏了。Lin知道，每天都在成长的孩子正是他别扭的原因。

 

他想，这孩子脚可真大啊，小时候他的手脚身高应该就比同龄孩子大了，只是每次都缺乏对照物，看不出来。小时候的LEO每次通过“拉链”拉开的空间裂口（真的跟Lin看过的JOJO里的布加拉提一模一样）探头偷看他的时候，他都发现了。空气中异常的呼吸声、钢琴表面反射、厕所镜子、花园地面的水塘，都在提醒他：小肉包又来了。

 

他一点也不讨厌这个没有面对面正式打过招呼、突兀得跟鬼一样闪现的偷窥狂小孩，反而十分感谢他。毕竟是这个小肉包在家长探访日默默陪伴着在卧室里呼呼大睡的自己。他喜欢回忆这种场景：身后的墙壁传来拉链拉开的窸窣声响，在他耳中像极了炉火里的木柴噼噼啪啪燃烧，而他就是卧在炉火旁的胖橘猫，在等待主人归家给呼噜毛的途中陷入深眠。

 

以后LEO应该会长得跟他差不多高吧......说不定比他还高。

 

“你是不是每天晚上都偷看我的房间？你其实很会用你的能力的对吧？”

 

Lin努力保持镇定，远离男孩眼中危险的诱引讯号。他摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的头，就像每次实验完成后的抚慰。

 

就像你小时候经常做的一样，是不是还在偷看着我呢？是为什么总要隔着不同的空间，固执的陪着我呢？

 

LEO又露出专为逃避而精心设计好的甜美笑容，他掩饰不住语句中的暧昧笑意，大大的手掌轻轻压住Lin胯间不怎么平静的火山问，哥哥这么大了，难道连想被爱和想做爱都分不清楚吗？

 

Lin一把把小孩抓起来，让他侧着身坐在自己两腿之间，不动声色让小孩远离正冉冉升起的某个器官。

 

他定了定神，严肃发问：“什么意思？不说清楚可不乖哦？”

 

“我晓得哥哥憋久了想要做爱，我可以帮你。作为交换呢——”

 

LEO手速很快，一边絮絮叨叨的说着让Lin出乎意料的话，一边把Lin裤裆里准备抬头的柱状体掏出来再塞进小兔玩偶的环状手臂里。被LEO精液濡湿的部分冰冰凉凉地裹住Lin充血膨胀的囊袋底部，他明白了自己现在有多热，但不明白LEO下半句话是什么意思。

 

“你再说一遍？”他紧紧箍住LEO两个细细的手腕，好让他不要乱动。

 

LEO真挚的眼神和正气凛然的粗眉不像是在说谎：“我想要被爱，作为交换，想要你给我爱。”

 

“好...敢跟我做交易了？把舌头伸出来。” Lin面带愠色地指使着侧着身子望着他的男孩。

 

LEO刚伸出舌尖便被Lin急切地用厚嘴唇包裹住，轻柔啃咬，拉扯，交融，男人充满侵略性的舌尖微微颤抖，又凶狠地一路攻占到下巴底部再返回到湿润的口腔软肉，两人都控制不住不听话的唾液。男孩觉得自己的下巴底部像钟乳石一样在不断往下滴水，他忍不住握紧了小兔裹着Lin的阴茎的部分。

 

LEO的手被Lin一下打掉了，潮湿的交缠被随之打断。他惊讶的看见Lin狠狠掐了一把自己的唧唧，迅速蔫软的柱体让他Lin阴郁的目光稍微清醒了一点。

 

“你怎么？？”LEO瞪大了眼睛。“我说了我可以......”

 

“答应你了，我给你爱。因为这样，所以我要离你远点。” Lin把脸埋进煤油灯照不到的深黑里，拿走从拍立得里掉出来的那张照片。

 

Lin直接从床上站起来，LEO不情愿的让一个位子给他。

 

“你晓得什么...你什么都不知道。给我乖乖睡觉。”

 

“就是这样？你就是这样喜欢人的吗？”

 

LEO皱着眉控诉，他的声音大得有些失控了，Lin头也不回的落荒而逃。

 

其实他本来应该什么都不做的，不答应LEO孩子气的提议也不要亲嘴。但是他就是蠢蠢欲动了，他现在后悔的想游到岸上对天大吼：“我恋童快来抓捕我！快！手铐拿来！”

 

但是现在是深夜三点半的船舱走廊内，三点半后的静默时间让他不能大吼大叫，就只能肚子沿着长廊散步消耗火气。

 

又逛到轮机舱附近的可疑区域了。Lin凭直觉肯定这里一定就是关押LEO母亲的地方，但他一来找不到开这个小门的钥匙，二来又不敢在没有探清虚实的情况下对暗号。

 

.....咦？

 

对暗号？

 

如果没记错的话，LEO的母亲的能力是透视？

 

他心生一计，在那扇小门前慢慢跪下做忏悔状，嘴里低声念念有词：老师啊你可别怪我，我一时间刹不住车怪我但是是弟弟先诱惑我的，老师你开开眼饶了我吧。

 

他静静地跪了一会儿，期待中的动静并没有从那个小房间里传出来。他等了快五分钟也没有任何响动声，只好说服自己这个房间这么窄，肯定只是拿来放杂物的吧。

 

谁知道小门底下一个小正方形开始松动了，Lin惊喜地望过去。半晌过后，一只粗糙细瘦的女人的手掌从送餐口伸了出来，那只手将一个芯片递给Lin。

 

Lin接过芯片后，那只有着破碎尖锐指甲的手紧紧抓住了Lin的手腕，指甲深深嵌进Lin的皮肉里，若不是定力够好，Lin可能早就痛得满地打滚了。

 

“混账，照顾好他。”

 

Lin慌了神，赶紧把手抽出来快步走回房间。手腕上清晰的三条血痕代表着什么，聪明学生Lin自然是再清楚不过。

 

作为老师，她在警告Lin：快逃吧。作为母亲，她在警告Lin：负责任。

 

任务可能要宣告失败了，埋了十几年的线最终还是因为各种状况而废弃，所有的线索都在指向PLAN B，他没有退路了。

 

Lin没有退路了，但他想，他还是比LEO更懂如何让自己活下去。

 

想到与小孩的承诺，他改变了实验的方向。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 故障

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “不要害怕，傻子。” 哥哥似乎对他毛茸茸的脑袋情有独钟，摸了又摸。“你就当我是个机器人，定期回厂维修一下。”

 

** 故障 **

 

因为坚持“玻璃窗子有飞出来”这件事，陈立农说在二楼睡觉十分可怕，所以硬拗着小堂哥陪他一起在客厅睡觉。

 

他们一人占据L型大沙发的一侧，头顶着头睡觉。想起墙上的拍立得，陈立农突然起身戳戳堂哥脸颊。

 

“欸...问你哦，你记得我们小时候，林叔叔有带我们去看过航展吗？”

 

“啊？可能有吧——我记不清了。毕竟呆在网瘾治疗中心跟医生斗智斗勇真的损耗了我很多很多的脑细胞。”林彦俊看上去很困了，但仍不忘记损一把那个傻逼治疗中心。

 

想到堂哥跟他描述过的暑假戒网瘾之旅，陈立农忍不住笑得踢腿：每天早上吃饭前唱感恩的心加哑语手势，吃饭后跟病友一起做广播体操、爬山或者看书，下午集体绣花、为另一个社区的老人准备晚饭或者捏泥罐，晚上手抄各种著名中西方圣经佛典、跟院长同志聊天或者跟一群被请来的退役国家队选手练拳击，十点半熄灯睡觉。来来去去就这么几个活动轮着转，除了绑在电椅上电这种不人道的事儿，治疗中心总有一百种方法抽干他们这些死宅的体力。

 

“所以你的网瘾有被治好吗？你要是被阿姨发现你还在上什么黑黑的网络的话，今年还得接着去。”

 

林彦俊睁开无辜的大眼睛，无辜的看着堂弟：“6月9号，考完高考以后。”

 

“不是吧——又被你妈发现了？你也太惨了吧？高考完不能出去玩，还要在那儿呆一个月？你这个资深会员这回应该有豪华VIP单间了吧。”

 

“上回她突击检查，那我怎么能预见到啊，就又栽了呗。以后我一定见人就说，将一个本市天才骇客扼杀在摇篮里的人就是我妈。” 林彦俊翘脚抱怨着，突然想起什么，从鞋柜放雨伞那格翻出一个包裹。

 

“什么东西啊？”陈立农坐起身看他瞎折腾。

 

“快，帮我拍暗网购物开箱，我都好久没更新了。”林彦俊把单反递给陈立农，自己开始布置场景。“正好停电了，气氛很恐怖....非常好！”

 

林彦俊把包裹放在铺着报纸的茶几上打开，是一个完好无损、没有任何记号的光碟。陈立农将镜头对准那个什么都没有的光碟。

 

“你这都是上哪找到的啊？”

 

“啊...各位粉丝朋友们大家好，这次是我第一次尝试在暗网上购物，使用我费了好大劲才搞到的比特币。”油管主林先生这才想起讲解说词。

 

“我逛到了一个看上去比较健康的网站，专门卖人类灾难机密纪录片。像我这种没什么钱的哦，就只能买最低机密级别的。由于是任意发货，我也不知道这盘内容是讲什么...现在我把他插到光碟机里，我们先静音过一遍。”

 

陈立农镜头随着林彦俊的手移动，对准电视屏幕，黑白录像带开始播放，果冻效应和雪花噪点加重了画面的年代感。画面上一艘巨大的黑色潜艇停靠在堆放货物集装箱的码头，摄像机应该放置在正对潜艇侧方的集装箱上。码头上停着一个巨型吊臂，有许多工人和士兵正围在附近，看另外一群人操纵着一个三孔置物架缓慢插入潜艇后方往上开的舱口。

 

“我对潜艇没什么了解，”林彦俊继续解说：“不过他们动作这么慢，应该是在换燃料。船靠码头除了装卸货物就是燃料补给了对吧？”

 

陈立农发觉事情不对，专心看着画面右下角突然靠近的另一艘巨船，或者巨艇？总之它看上去规模不输已靠岸的巨潜艇。事情怪就怪在这个巨船将要靠岸了也像在漂移一样，速度完全未见收小之势。

 

“我天我天好危险这个船怎么、他们撞上了吗？啊——还好，停住了！”

 

巨船在潜艇附近堪堪停住了，急停只是造成了一些激浪，两人都松了一口气。

 

“万幸啊，撞船事故没有发生，那这个片子究竟要展示什么？嗯——然后这个长超过五六个横着放的集装箱的潜艇，我目测哦，快有七八百米这么长？我想补充完燃料之后它就会离....”

 

他们看着巨船掀起的大浪让潜艇本身和吊车平台同时发生抖动，吊着的三根管状物被不规则抖动撞变形后，摄像画面开始发生抖动。林彦俊立刻解除静音，他们听到海啸般的雪花音效。

 

那三根燃料棒突然爆炸了，黑炭色的烟雾里冲出刺眼的火光，更加猛烈的冲击波和气团接踵而来。只消一秒钟，所有在码头附近的人都在炎热的空气波里消失，就像是融化一样的自上而下逐渐消失。几分钟后，码头边除了一堆焦黑的废弃物和顶盖往内凹的潜艇，什么都没剩下。

 

陈立农打了个冷战，刺骨的麻从尾椎骨一路攻上大脑：“是高温...核燃料棒局部反应产生的几千度高温！太可怕了，一瞬间人间蒸发，没反应过来就死了......”

 

镜头开始往后拉，画面里所有的东西在不断缩小。他们惊悚的发现摄像设备应该不是被放置在集装箱上的，而是——那片海湾几公里以外的山上。摄像机远远的望着从立体变成平面的港口区、集装箱区、一片狼藉的两个工厂，整个海湾只能用已报废来描述其状态。

 

“完整记录的视频，像不像是早有预谋、精心设计的谋杀吗？” 陈立农放下单反，低声说着。

 

大脑逐渐被痛苦麻痹，陈立农发觉脊背的疼痛已经扩散到全身，他像平常修理电视机一样狠狠地拍打电视机的一角，一下、两下、三下，仿佛怎么也不觉得痛。林彦俊把相机关掉冲过去拦着暴躁的他，他迷茫的甩甩头呢喃：“我想把手伸过去...他们甚至连求救的机会都没有！”

 

陈立农紧紧地捂住自己的眼睛，眼角很痛却流不出眼泪。虽然那是他尚不能记事时发生的事，但他从来都不能忘记父亲是怎样被最爱的小船喷出来的火焰所吞噬的。全身的冷汗都在往脊椎流，他止不住的发抖。林彦俊把他的头安置在自己的肩膀上，不停抚着他的后背给他顺气，跟他道歉：“对不起...我应该先看过影片内容的。”

 

沉默持续了很久，一直到电视因为接收不到讯号而变成蓝屏，林彦俊才感受到陈立农把头转向他，手臂虚虚环绕住他的腰。

 

“不要再坐船去那个疗养院了，彦俊。”

 

“嗯，好，这回坐巴士去。”

 

哄他的时候，林彦俊总是一反往常的温柔又耐心。

 

“还有，你真的一定要对这么危险的世界感兴趣吗。”

 

“嗯...抱歉，现在还不能跟你说，你成年之后我一定都告诉你。”

 

“好...我只是希望你平平安安。哥哥要快点回来陪我玩哦。”

 

“不要害怕，傻子。” 哥哥似乎对他毛茸茸的脑袋情有独钟，摸了又摸。“你就当我是个机器人，定期回厂维修一下。”

 

哥哥在开玩笑，可他的害怕真不是讲笑。他真心希望在他身边的人都平安健康，阿嫲老妈和哥哥都要平安健康。海上的风浪过于凶险，可不要在他还没有强大到能保护他爱的人们的时候就吞噬了他们。

 

 

 


	9. 计划书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今年给你撒的红酒，喜欢吗？是我自己酿的！

 

 

 

 

计划书

 

**《Lin's 实验日记》**

 

** 2090年10月1日 **

 

在潜艇上的第一天。

 

这本日记不是书，而是植入在我手臂内侧骨骼附近的芯片，是临行前一个月Boogie亲手塞到我的胳膊里的。他说这东西内置信号发射装备，每次我可以在电脑上做记录，通过私人网络传送给芯片，在上浮日的时候再通过私人网络传送回总部备份。Boogie不断提醒我当日日记必须当日销毁。

 

伤口恢复得很好，没有什么异物入侵的感觉，科技的力量可真强大。

 

见到老师家的小孩儿了，他就跟小时候一样可爱。他刚满周岁的时候我还送了一只亲手缝的小兔子送给他，不过那时候老师和她老公已经出国执行任务了，不知道小朋友有没有收到呢？

 

缝兔子的时候我还满世界炫耀我有一个粘人弟弟，非要我做个玩具送给他，还得到了许多女生的建议和指导。

 

他装作不认识我的样子，但其实我知道不仅他妈妈有跟他说过我是她教过最优秀的骇客，还带着他用自己分隔空间的能力偷看我训练的样子。作为知名“隔壁家的孩子”选手，我自然非常乐意以身作则，为素未谋面的小弟弟当个上进的好哥哥。

 

今天天气：不好，海底黑乎乎的。

 

 

 

** 2090年10月25日 **

 

第一次上浮日，I'm free。新鲜空气真好啊！

 

跟Boogie吃饭的同时我在听组织给我的任务布置，见鬼，那个耳机是会漏电的，我差点抽搐倒地。我连这肉里面有毒的说辞都准备好了。

 

组织跟我讲述的关于LEO父母的内容跟我记忆中的有很大出入。后来组织说明了，我的老师D女士为了参与生化人研究项目没有继续跟进和她老公在国外的潜伏任务，后期都是由老师的生化人实验体完成的。

 

这可真像她的作风，自信又大胆。这个生化人跟她本人一样滴水不漏，专业的完成了所有任务，但在最后因为体力不支，中弹后被COLX国当做人质劫走了。COEX国作为一个人体试验经验丰富的国家，抓到了其他国家的把柄，自然是十分得意。

 

今天天气：还行，教一个十四岁的小孩用新买的拍立得对着窗户外面拍了一张深海照片。今天海底的颜色是有点亮的深蓝，他觉得很新奇，看来我这礼物买得挺好。

 

今日疑点：D女士在那个小房间里吗？如果是的话可真糟糕，那里很靠近核反应堆，如果只是待一小会儿应该不会有大问题。但D女士——的分身，已经被关了至少三年了。COLX怎么可以这样糟蹋他们目前还掌握不了的技术的成品？难道说他们经过什么秘密试验得出的结论是，每天核辐射晒一晒，生化人会长的更好？

 

（画圈）要快点解决。（画圈）

 

 

 

** 2090年12月25日 **

 

最近一直都在不断恶补相关知识。在设计出比较完整的激活方案之前，我只是会对LEO做一些例行的检查，确保他有按照标准身高体重好好的成长。他虽然看上去胖，但BMI显示他就是正常稍肥而已，所以这次上浮日我带着他沿小岛海边栈道慢跑了一个小时。为了奖励他，我还带他去看了几十年前的老电影《绿皮书》，权当在这个赤道小岛上庆祝火热的圣诞。

 

慢跑时我在思考怎样才能完成我的任务：把我的老师特工D女士带回中立S国，以及将COLX国进行非法人体实验企图发动第五次世界大战的证据递交给国际法庭，进入对COLX国的制裁程序。

 

这两个任务都很难。一是要证明COLX国改造变种人并非用于医学而是为了研究人体武器，二是要将承诺不参与任何争端的中立S国的小“把柄”——D女士的生化分身带回去。一般来说直接毁尸灭迹比较好，可是D女士的分身对于S国来说也是相当重要的研究成果，毕竟S国在人体试验方面的经验，远远不如从建国开始就心术不正的COLX国。

 

真的好难好难，我虽然一个专业的信号通讯人才和业余的骇客，在小而密闭的潜艇里一时间竟找不到发挥拳脚的空地。

 

今日疑点：看见军医拿着生理盐水走向可疑小房间了，我的推论应该是正确的。那里与囚房和实验区都有一定距离的小房子里一定关着一个活人。那么新问题来了，怎么跟那个人建立交流？

而且D女士的分身应该不认识我（不知道D女士有没有把我这个LEO的契哥加进她分身的记忆数据里），我要怎么获取她的信任？

 

 

** 2091年2月20号 **

 

最近真的进入瓶颈期了。LEO没有接受过系统的教学，在没有母亲进行指导的情况下很少能成功发动自己的切割空间能力。

COLX研究部那边居然开始催进度了，搞得我更加心烦意乱，晚上失眠的时候也在看医科书，每天醒来都发现手里拿着书，枕头上有一堆脆弱的头发。

我还没到三十就秃了怎么办？

 

隔壁科室的医生好像成功改造了那个实验体，虽然我们都签了保密协议，但由于私下关系不错，吃饭时候还是能了解到情况。

谁知道那医生偷偷暗示我，实验只能说部分成功，那个狂化的怪力变种人几乎要跳起来掐断他的脖子（跟我担心的一模一样），但是他在注射更多的活跃激素后，变种人竟跟打了镇静剂一样定下来。他按响警报后，几个士兵把这个实验体捆成毛毛虫送走了，今天上午领导还特地来找他，说希望他能去总部继续协助研究。

 

现在我在考虑“部分成功”的含义。显然，COLX想要证明阈值理论，但他们想要的最终结果并不是永久的平静，而是可以控制变种人类的“活跃”状态。

我很好奇那个“成功”的实验体会被送到哪里去。

 

 

** 2091年2月21号 **

 

如果我也成功了，LEO也会被送到外面去吗？这是好事吗？

在有研究者试验成功的情况下，潜艇监狱里的项目还在有条不紊的进行着，说明COLX现在拥有的“成功”实验体还不够成功，或者他们认为不同的异种能力需要不同的方案进行强化。

 

有很多疑问，还是无解。

 

 

** 2091年4月8号 **

 

经过一个月的“治疗”，LEO的激素水平有了明显的提高。

研究部那边对于LEO似乎特别重视，催进度催得越发紧了，我像上磨的驴一样转转转转。LEO的能力确实很有趣，他那开任意门一样的开挂异能既可以存东西、也可以藏东西、还可以实现超高速运输，这能力在物流行业估计特别吃香。

当然COLX国不会把LEO当成一般的快递小哥。

我已经连续两个月睡觉时间不足五小时了，所以思考起来缺乏合理的逻辑顺序，希望写日记能帮我重新整理一下。

上星期我对LEO发脾气了，因为他还是不能顺利的发挥他那神奇的异能，他就像是碇真嗣，而我是明日香，嫌弃他不中用还摆臭脸。

我真坏，只会在深夜两三点忏悔的人都是懦夫吧。

我十四岁的时候LEO出生了，在办公室里！那时候敬业的D女士还在紧盯电脑上的数据，而我则听着电话里医院的指导当了一回接生婆，还好剪脐带的时候D女士的老公终于头顶光环闪亮出场，于是我撂下剪刀就开始哇哇大哭，因为那个又丑又皱的小孩好红啊，该不会是我动作太粗暴把这小人儿哪里捏坏菜了吧？

D女士靠在自己的老公怀里，我抱着血淋淋（？）的小人靠着D女士的肩膀哭，D女士笑了，说我们挺像一家人的，你干脆做他契哥吧。英文名你定，怎么样？

我正哭着呢，一听捡了个便宜弟弟开心得不得了，边打嗝边说：Is it real?

说到Real的时候我打了个嗝，R跟日本人一样发了李音，所以LEO就这样粗暴的被定下来了。

 

明天跟LEO道歉吧，哥哥宠弟弟不就很理所当然吗？

 

 

** 2091年10月1号 **

 

军医Justin拉肚子的时候，我偷了他的工作卡进入系统，想要看看有没有什么有意思的料。

结果我在阈值理论的分支下面发现了“蓝鸟计划”。里面全都是关于洗脑士兵、地下都市之类的内容。其中一个关押洗脑士兵的地下都市的坐标离D女士分身被送进潜艇内发出的最后一个定位讯号十分接近。

终于有进展了，我的心在狂跳，把工作卡放回原位的时候手都在微微发抖。

 

 

** 2091年11月3号 **

 

上次上浮日时，Boogie告诉我要加快行动了，最近莫名其妙出现了很多歧视变种人的新闻，怀疑有人在操纵舆论，准备为某些活动做准备。

与世隔绝容易使人安逸。

 

我决定要将LEO的变异基因提纯成类血清物质，“嫁接”到我的变种基因上。这听上去很离奇，但是我一定要试一试。

LEO的能力存在一个bug，就是发动能力者自身不能进入自己割裂开来的空间，这就是他以前偷看我的时候都只是静静卧在拉链旁边的原因。

牺牲LEO的做法并不可行，而且目前已经没有多余时间留给我继续探索强化LEO激素的方法，那就只能转移到各方面素质更加优秀的我身上了。

 

我开始痛苦。因为LEO要开始接受脊椎穿刺实验，而且是被我这个学艺不精的契哥任意摆弄。他穿着及膝棉袜的腿应该在树干上晃动，而不是没有生气的被我绑在实验台上。

他这么信任我，那幼犬一样乖顺的目光使我更加痛苦了。

 

 

** 2091年11月20号 **

 

好消息：D女士的分身可以说就像是D女士本人，如果没有Boogie“D女士现在正在组织广场上晒太阳”的证词的话，我一定会相信这才是她本人。她们有相同的异种能力，一样的爱自己的孩子。

D女士的芯片里有详细的COLX国地下都市基地的资料，坐标、图片、被洗脑异种人士兵人数。可以说是最无懈可击的证据。

结局要来了，这个疯狂的国家终于要倒塌了。

 

今天晚上我要去舰长电台附近阻拦一个讯号，这对我来说毫无难度。舰长今晚会有一个非常好的睡眠，“本周上浮日会有来自中立S国的导弹艇在同一港口停泊，进行友好的人道主义间谍交换”这种狗屁新闻一定不能打扰到他的好梦！

 

坏消息：LEO的变异基因转移实验非常成功，我能够凭借他的激素自如的使用任意门能力。但是我把他弄个半死，我不知道问题出在哪儿了，他开始进入类似植物人状态。我开始控制不住自己的情绪，跑到走廊上流泪。军医把情况反映给总部，上面认为我的精神状况“不适合”继续进行实验，需要立马被调回到情报处。

 

 

** 2091年11月24号 **

 

坏消息：第一，我把LEO关进我自己割裂出来的空间里了，而且没告诉潜艇上的COLX国士兵们他的坐标，现在他们把我当疯子一样关起来。

第二，我和D女士分身都回不去了，潜艇上浮日那天正好有COLX国的核心人才队伍过来参观更换核燃料棒这种看上去很有纪念意义的活动。组织认为炸死比活捉更有价值，我小小打工仔自然没有喊我还没三十我不想死的权利，况且为国家而死这种头衔听上去还蛮光荣。

 

好消息：我的同事，我的好兄弟，我最好的朋友正在帮我好好照顾他。我跟boogie说，这件事情结束之后让LEO在台湾附近的城市的某个无名小镇里生活，一定要靠海，有充足的阳光、新鲜的空气、各种各样的海鲜，还有一个我的仿生人。这要感谢D女士，她这么聪明一个人早就看出她儿子的性取向是我本人了，也知道我执行的这个任务是死任务，就把我身后应该发生的事情安排的妥妥当当。

 

我的仿生人同志，拜托替我好好活下去。 

 

 

 

** 2091年11月25号 **

 

我趁全舰人都在码头上观看换燃料棒的时候，在禁闭室里把最后的资料通过仅有这一天开放的公用通信频道发回总部，包括我偷黑人舰长的工作卡后在系统里所有能看见的信息全都打包发过去了。用公用频道不好的一点就是他马上就发现我在做手脚，然后叫小弟进来暴打我一顿。

 

当间谍可真不容易，但是一切都要走到终点了，我很快就会迎来人生中最长的假期。

 

头被那个黑人士兵按在地板上的时候，我听见了导弹艇高速飞驰而来的愉悦声响，那对于我来说就是终结一切的第九交响乐曲。不久之后导弹艇“急刹车”靠岸掀起的巨浪将会使正在工作的海上吊臂平台产生摆动，燃料棒破坏，产生局部反应，爆炸和烈焰的三千摄氏度高温会让所有站在外面观看的人瞬间蒸发。坍塌的吊杆有可能砸穿这个老旧核潜艇的吊板，引起核泄漏，污染COLX国的私有小岛，停泊在附近的两艘制作中的潜艇和造船厂都会彻底报废，这个海湾将会变成彻底的无人区，还有两个用于友好外交的间谍死去了，一切都是因为X潜艇过于老旧，错过了S国发来的官方通知。

 

最后我打包发送出去的资料里面还有给D女士的几句废话，一是每年都好好维修一下我的仿生人，一定要给宝贝弟弟最好的用户体验，增加一些性爱设定进去，没办法本人太纯情了。二是成年以后告诉他当年发生了什么，他哥哥是出于苦衷才给他洗脑，给他打造一个朴实的海边长大的小屁孩的人设，给他塞一个只差一岁的叫林彦俊的哥哥。

 

我好像给他造了一个新的潜艇禁锢住他，让他做更好的美梦，但是我别无他法。我学艺不精，差点害死他，除了这个方法，我没有更好的选择保护他。

 

因为哥哥很爱你，但是好像不是你想要得到的那种爱，所以只能这样补偿你了，不要怪哥哥不解风情。

 

亲情和爱情，有时候不都是爱吗？

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _209X年10月3日_
> 
> _谢谢哥哥，今天我生日很快乐，你允许我们两个在一起吗？不说话当默认哦。_
> 
> _[图片]_
> 
> _这是我和他的结婚照，我问的是你允不允许我跟林彦俊结婚啦——毕竟他真的很可爱啊！_
> 
> _亲情我懂的，谢谢哥哥。_
> 
> _谢谢你。_
> 
> _今年给你撒的红酒，喜欢吗？是我自己酿的！_

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 没有你的每一天真的会很无聊很无聊很无聊你在想我吗？

台风完全撤离后，林彦俊也结束高考回到第二个老家——戒网瘾中心里了。

陈立农跑到妈祖庙许愿，抽了签之后发现是大凶，便豪气的扔了一百块进功德箱。

 和尚递给他四块砖让他在上面写字，陈立农左顾右盼，周围除了善男信女皆是高中生模样的少年人和家长在求佛，一看便是在为了学业苦恼。

 思考片刻后，他腾腾腾的在四块砖上写满了字。

 

“希望阿俊高考发挥非常稳定，考一个我也能考到的大学。”

“希望跟阿俊考上同一所大学，这样又能让他照顾我一年。”

“希望阿俊生性一点，早点戒掉网瘾，酱就不用每个暑假都去戒网瘾医院改造了。”

“希望阿俊长命百岁，健健康康，开开心心，从小镇里快点走出去，去做自己喜欢的事，我也是。”

 

到最后总是有格外多的话要说，于是他在瓦片背面继续写着：“虽然知道他很舍不得家，我也是。那就希望我们长命百岁，身体健康。”

到时候这瓦片和这句话都会被稳稳的放置在寺庙顶端，这个海滨小城的太阳之下。

他沿着沙滩回家，赤足行走，沙滩上只有他一个人的脚印。

 

哥哥快点回家吧，暑假没有你真的好无聊好无聊。

 

 

 

**-END-**


End file.
